


El grande avocados [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>okay… i think I’m done now with this TV-series… Well at least for some time xD ps their college scenes are the cutest thing ever ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	El grande avocados [vid]




End file.
